Colors and Promises
by Sends
Summary: Sometimes, love has no reason to be born into someone's life.. But yet..there is it.. LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Colors and Promises

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam sambil berusaha menahan tawanya. Saat ini gadis berambut pirang pendek itu dengan terpaksa harus meluangkan waktu istirahatnya untuk mendengarkan ceramah dari wali kelasnya. Ini bukanlah hal baru baginya. Hampir seisi sekolah tahu bahwa dia-Kurapika Kuruta adalah gadis pintar dan baik hati namun sayang gadis itu usil dan sering membuat keonaran di kelas.

"Kau sudah mengerti, Kuruta?" Ujar sang wali kelas dengan tegas.

"Tentu saja pak. Aku sudah sangat mengerti," Jawab Kurapika sambil tersenyum kepada gurunya.

"Kalau begitu kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang juga."

Kurapika dengan segera bangkit berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu. Langkah kakinya langsung membawanya ke kantin sekolah. Dengan segera gadis bermata biru langit itu bergabung bersama temannya.

"Bagaimana Kurapika? Apa kau sudah bisa berhenti menghasilkan sampah-sampah bagi sekolah ini?" Gurau seorang gadis manis berambut ungu seraya mempersilahkan Kurapika untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Ya, tentu saja! Asal kau tahu saja Machi. Aku lebih memilih menghasilkan sampah di sekolah ini dari pada menjadi sampah itu sendiri," Balas Kurapika sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tepat. Satu hal yang membuatmu harus mendengarkan omelan adalah kau membuang sampah-sampah itu tepat di depan wali kelasmu sendiri."

Kurapika mendecakkan lidahnya sebal, "Aku sudah biasa jadi kau tenang saja Machi. Berbicara tentang tenang, di mana nona manis cerewet yang selalu mengganggu ketenangan pikiranku itu?"

Machi menatap Kurapika sekilas kemudian tersenyum. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Kurapika menjadi sangat menarik, "Neon? Dia tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Kau tahu bukan? Dia meminta kita menginap malam ini dan si nona manis sibuk mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan menginap untuk kita."

"Aku hampir lupa kalau hari ini kita akan menginap di istananya."

"Kau sebaiknya mengingat semua janji-janji yang kau buat, Kurapika. Hari ini malam Minggu, dan kita selalu menginap setiap malam Minggu."

-OoO-

Kurapika hanya bisa mendecakkan lidahnya sebal ketika melihat pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Memalukan! Mungkin satu kata itu mampu mendeskripsikan keadaannya sekarang. Dengan wajah di penuhi bedak dan bibir yang di poles menggunakan lipstik merah tipis. Dalam hati ia mengutuk sahabatnya yang sudah dengan tega memaksanya menggunakan peralatan-peralatan kosmetik terkutuk itu.

"Kau tampak cantik Kurapika. Mungkin kalau bedakmu di pertipis lagi, kau akan tampak seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit," Kata Machi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di hadapan Kurapika. Gadis berambut ungu itu tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi tidak suka yang menghiasi wajah sahabatnya.

"Bidadari? Jangan bodoh. Itu hanya kata-kata yang pantas untuk kalian. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik," Balas Kurapika. Tangan kirinya berusaha menggapai cairan pembersih make up lalu menghapus riasan-riasan pada wajahnya, "Andai saja aku bisa memilih, aku ingin sekali di lahirkan sebagai laki-laki."

Neon terkekeh sambil menepuk pundak Kurapika, "Menjadi laki-laki tidak semudah yang kau pikirkan, Kurapika. Lagi pula kalau kau memang ingin menjadi lelaki karena riasan-riasan wajah itu, aku bisa menunjukkan padamu betapa banyaknya para lelaki di dunia ini yang juga memakai riasan wajah."

"Benarkah?" Jawab Kurapika sebal.

Neon segera berdiri kemudian mengambil majalah di atas ranjangnya lalu menunjukkan beberapa foto di dalamnya kepada Kurapika, "Kau lihat pemuda ini? Dia artis terkenal yang melakukan perawatan wajah setiap seminggu sekali. Dengan begitu wajahnya bisa menjadi tampan dan terkenal seperti sekarang."

Kurapika memutar bola matanya dengan bosan. Ini benar-benar bukan topik yang senang ia bicarakan, "Jadi, apa ini semua ada hubungannya denganku? Pria-pria seperti itu seperti banci di mataku."

"Kau hanya belum menyadari ketampanan mereka Kurapika. Bersikaplah feminim sedikit, kau itu juga perempuan," Balas Neon sambil terus membolak-balikkan majalahnya. Gadis berambut pink itu terus mencari dengan serius sampai ia menemukan foto seorang pemuda lain, "Kau lihat orang ini? Dia sama sekali bukan model maupun artis terkenal, tapi dia bisa muncul di majalah terkenal seperti ini. Dia cukup tampan, jadi kemungkinan besar dia juga rajin merawat wajahnya."

"Tidak juga, ada beberapa orang yang sudah cantik dan tampan sejak lahirnya," Timpal Machi sambil meraih majalah yang di pegang oleh Neon.

Kurapika hanya terdiam melihat kekonyolan sahabat-sahabatnya. Tawa dan canda Neon juga Machi tidak lagi ia indahkan. Rasanya dia mengenal pemuda itu. Tapi di mana? Tapi, apakah mungkin dia memang benar-benar pernah melihat pemuda itu?

'Dia kan model, wajar saja kalau aku seperti mengenali wajahnya,' Batin Kurapika.

-OoO-

Shalnark melemparkan sekaleng minuman soda kepada pemuda bermata onyx sahabatnya. Pemuda itu mengangguk dan berterima kasih kemudian langsung meneguk minuman kaleng tersebut. Shalnark memperhatikan sahabatnya yang sedang meneguk minuman sambil menyeka keringatnya menggunakan handuk putih.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, Kuroro."

"Aku tidak pernah memaksakan diriku, aku hanya berusaha melakukan yang terbaik yang bisa aku lakukan," Balas Kuroro. Pemuda itu lalu duduk di samping sahabatnya kemudian meneguk habis minumannya. Kuroro mengukur jarak dirinya dengan tempat sampah dengan menutup sebelah matanya lalu melemparkan kaleng tersebut, "Masuk. Kau lihat? Aku memang hebat."

Shalnark tersenyum lirih, "Kau memang hebat. Tapi kenapa kau meninggalkan sekolah ini? Judo itu jiwamu, Kuroro. Jangan menyianyiakan kesempatanmu."

"Aku hanya mau mencari suasana baru. Itu bukan hal yang salah bukan? Lagi pula ada kau di sekolah ini. Aku yakin kau bisa menggantikan posisiku setelah aku pindah nanti."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Tangan kanan Kuroro meraih tas hitamnya kemudian meninggalkan Shalnark sendirian. Ia melirik jam tangannya sekilas kemudian memasuki kamar ganti pria. Kuroro berjalan mencari loker bernomor 66 kemudian mengeluarkan kunci dari saku kirinya. Dengan cepat Kuroro mengeluarkan barang-barangnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas.

Flashback:

PLAK!

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat ia rasakan di pipinya. Namun, tidak ada yang dapat ia lakukan selain menangis dan duduk di sudut ruangan itu. Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu menghapus darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak ketika melihat kakak-kakak kelas yang memukulinya kembali mendekatinya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan lebih keras. Dalam hati ia berdoa agar kali ini dia bisa selamat dari pukulan-pukulan kakak kelasnya.

"Hei bocah. Kenapa kau menangis? Ayo pulang dan mengadu pada ibumu." Kata seorang lelaki bertubuh tambun sambil menatap tajam Kuroro.

"Atau kau bisa mengadu pada nenek dan kakekmu. Dasar lemah! Pengecut! Kalau kau berani, lawan kami! Kenapa? Kau takut?" Timpal seorang lagi sambil melayangkan tinju kepada Kuroro.

Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Kuroro. Dengan cepat ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipinya.

"Hentikan! Jangan pernah kau mengganggu temanku lagi!"

Samar-samar Kuroro mendengar teriakan seorang gadis yang entah siapa. Pelan-pelan Kuroro mengangkat wajahnya yang masih sembab. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lirih. Untuk pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang mau menolong orang lemah seperti dirinya.

"Terima kasih," Ujar Kuroro sambil mencoba untuk berdiri. Anak lelaki berambut hitam itu memandang kakak-kakak kelasnya yang mulai berjalan meninggalkannya, "Namaku Kuroro, senang sekali kau mau menjadi temanku."

"Kau lemah," Balas gadis di hadapannya, "Mulai sekarang aku yang akan melindungimu."

End Flashback . . . .

"Kuroro?" Panggil Shalnark sehingga membuyarkan lamunan Kuroro, "Apa ada yang salah denganmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Jawab Kuroro sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Pemuda bermata onyx itu kembali mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"Aku tahu kau, Kuroro. Kita sudah berteman sejak lama. Aku tahu kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya kemudian menatap mata Shalnark dalam. Senyum lirih tersungging di wajahnya, "Sebenarnya kepindahanku ini sudah aku rencanakan sejak dulu."

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shalnark. Matanya membelalak. Pemuda itu rasanya tidak bisa percaya dengan apa yang terlontarkan dari bibir sahabatnya, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberi tahukan hal itu padaku? Bukankah aku sahabatmu?"

"Kau memang sahabatku," Jawab Kuroro singkat, "Oleh sebab itu aku menghabiskan hari terakhirku di kota ini bersamamu."

-OoO-

Kurapika memainkan ponselnya tanpa berniat sedikitpun mengikutsertakan dirinya dalam pembicaraan teman-temannya. Gadis pirang itu duduk sambil menyilangkan kakinya dan memutar musik sekeras-kerasnya.

"Kurapika kau harus mengecilkan volume musikmu itu dan dengarkan kami."

"Apa lagi?" Balas Kurapika bosan sambil terus mengunyah permen karetnya. Tangan kirinya meraih ponselnya dan mematikan ponselnya dengan cepat, "Apa yang harus aku dengarkan? Gosip-gosip wanita yang tidak penting?"

"Sebenarnya ini memang tidak begitu penting tapi cukup menarik. Apa kau sudah tau kalau seorang murid baru akan masuk ke kelas sebelah?" Tanya Neon kepada Kurapika.

"Ah, aku menyesal di lahirkan sebagai wanita. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang apapun yang kalian maksudkan."

Machi tersenyum merendahkan kemudian menatap Kurapika, "Kau pasti tidak akan percaya siapa yang akan menjadi murid baru di sini."

"Siapapun dia, itu bukan urusanku."

Kurapika segera melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kelas. Terkadang ia merasa jenuh juga apabila gurunya tidak masuk. Gadis itu berjalan sambil memperhatikan kelas-kelas lain yang sedang mendapatkan pelajaran siangnya. Gadis itu tertawa ketika melihat salah seorang guru memarahi salah seorang murid. Bayangan dirinya terlintas di benaknya. Apa ia juga tampak seperti itu apabila sedang di marahi oleh gurunya?

BRAAAKK!

"Kalau jalan lihat-lihat!" Bentak Kurapika. Ia mengangkat wajahnya kemudian memandang seseorang yang telah menabraknya. Gadis pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya. Wajah pemuda yang menabraknya tampak sangat familiar. Tapi apakah mungkin?

"Maaf, tapi kau yang tidak melihatku," Balas pemuda itu. Ia menatap Kurapika dengan seksama dari ujung rambut hingga ke ujung kakinya, "Apa aku pernah mengenalmu sebelumnya?"

Kurapika tersentak kaget. Apa ini semua hanya kebetulan saja? Pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya ternyata juga memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat akan sesuatu, "Iya! Aku ingat sekarang. Kau pemuda yang muncul di majalah itukan? Aku ingin memberikan opiniku disini. Pertama kau tampak seperti banci, dan kedua kau sangat tidak sopan sebagai seorang lelaki."

"Kau gadis lancang," Balas pemuda itu, "Siapa namamu?"

"Kurapika. Apa ada yang salah?"

Pemuda itu sedikit terkejut kemudian tersenyum, "Kau sudah lupa padaku?"

"Kau siapa? Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, jadi sebaiknya menyingkir dari hadapanmu sebelum aku menghajarmu," Kata Kurapika. Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkan pemuda itu namun dengan cepat si pemuda memegang tangan Kurapika-menghentikan langkah gadis itu.

"Kau benar-benar sudah melupakanku? Ini aku, Kuroro Lucifer."

-OoO-

"Kau berubah 180 derajat. Aku bisa melihat perubahanmu itu," Kata Kurapika sambil menyuapkan daging panggang ke dalam mulutnya.

Mereka berdua-Kurapika dan Kuroro berjanji untuk makan malam bersama di sebuah restoran hot pot yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolah. Ketika Kurapika datang Kuroro sudah mulai memanggang daging. Mereka memang telah berjanji untuk merayakan pertemuan mereka kembali malam ini juga.

"Aku masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana kau menolongku di setiap aku sedang berada dalam masalah," Sahut Kuroro sambil membolak-balikkan daging pada panggangan, "Kau tidak banyak berubah."

Kurapika melirik Kuroro sebentar kemudian melanjutkan makannya, "Aku hampir saja tidak dapat mengenalmu lagi. Rasanya baru kemarin aku melihatmu menangis karena di pukuli."

Kuroro tertawa kemudian menjepit sepotong daging dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Kuroro memandang pakaian gadis itu. Kemeja kotak-kotak biru dengan jeans panjang yang di lipat di bagian bawahnya. Pemuda itu juga memperhatikan sepatu kets yang dikenakan oleh Kurapika. Pemuda itu menelan daging panggangnya sebelum kembali berbicara, "Menurutku gaya berpakaian seperti itu sudah tidak pantas untukmu. Aku tidak mau tampak seperti gay saat bersamamu."

"Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu. Pakaian seperti ini terasa pantas untukku. Lagi pula pakaian ini terasa nyaman."

Kuroro menghela nafas berat kemudian melanjutkan memanggang potongan-potongan daging lain. Pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan teman lamanya itu. Sekilas Kurapika tampak seperti laki-laki. Potongan rambutnya, gaya berpakaiannya, dan porsi makannya. Kurapika seperti lelaki sejati! Kuroro kemudian mulai berbicara, "Kau sebaiknya mengurangi makanmu. Itu tidak baik untuk seorang gadis."

"Aku suka daging panggang ini. Seharusnya aku di lahirkan sebagai lelaki saja. Aku benci dengan label perempuan yang aku miliki," Kata Kurapika acuh. Gadis bermata biru itu mengambil satu potongan daging lagi kemudian memakannya, "Ceritakan padaku kenapa kau bisa menjadi model di majalah terkenal itu."

"Model yang seharusnya tidak bisa datang. Kebetulan model itu adalah temanku, jadi dia meminta tolong agar aku mau menggantikannya."

"Oh, begitu."

"Mulai minggu depan aku akan bersekolah di sekolahmu."

"APA?" Kata Kurapika terkejut sambil membelalakkan matanya.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Sends kembali #digeplak Maaf kalau chapter 1 ini terasa sangat pendek, rasanya sulit memikirkan cerita ini di tengah-tengah liburan *plak*

Akhir kata, Sends cuma minta review dari pembaca sekalian. xD


	2. Chapter 2

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Colors and Promises

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

"Ya? Tentu saja aku mau. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk sekarang ini, Shalnark. Kau harusnya bisa mengerti itu. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu besok?" Kata Pemuda itu lalu terdiam beberapa saat, "Baiklah, besok jam tiga di kafe biasanya."

Kuroro mematikan ponselnya kemudian memegang kembali kemudi mobilnya. Pemuda itu menatap ke arah depan namun sama sekali tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari parkiran tersebut. Ia membuka kembali kunci tombol ponselnya dan baru akan menekan angka lima ketika gerakannya terhenti. Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang berjalan bersama seorang pemuda berambut silver. Kuroro tidak sedetikpun melepaskan pandangannya kepada sang gadis ketika pemuda itu membukakan pintu mobil untuk sang gadis.

Kuroro dengan segera menutup ponselnya kemudian memasukkannya kedalam saku bajunya. Dengan sangat terburu-buru ia menyalakan mesin mobil lalu mengikuti mobil berwarna merah marun itu. Untunglah mobil itu tidak pergi jauh. Mobil merah marun itu berhenti di depan sebuah supermarket dan kedua orang itu turun. Kuroro menghentikan mobilnya di seberang jalan lalu memperhatikan kedua orang itu dari dalam mobil.

Dari jarak yang cukup jauh itu Kuroro dapat memastikan bahwa gadis pirang itu adalah Kurapika. Satu hal yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah siapa pemuda itu? Apa hubungan pemuda itu dengan Kurapika? Kuroro dapat melihat kedua orang itu dengan lebih jelas lagi ketika mereka berdiri sambil memilih makanan-makanan kecil yang letaknya persis di samping kaca. Si pemuda tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan menawarkan berbagai macam makanan kepada Kurapika, sementara Kurapika juga tersenyum dan sesekali menerima makanan itu dan langsung memasukkannya kedalam keranjang belanjaan.

Kuroro dengan segera mengambil ponselnya kemudian menekan angka lima. Begitu mendengar suara operator telepon, Kuroro mematikan ponselnya kemudian langsung melemparkan ponselnya ke kursi penumpang yang ada di sampingnya, "Sial! Kenapa Kurapika mematikan ponselnya?"

Kuroro memperhatikan sekali lagi Kurapika yang sekarang ini sedang membayar belanjaannya di kasir. Seketika emosinya memuncak ketika melihat pemuda itu membayarkan semua belanjaan Kurapika, "Bukankah dia tidak punya pacar?" Tanya Kuroro kepada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu menghidupkan mesin lalu segera menjalankan mobilnya dengan kasar sehingga rodanya berdecit.

-OoO-

"Ayo kita pulang. Pasti Neon sudah menunggumu di rumah."

"Tidak perlu, Killua. Aku masih harus mengambil pakaianku di rumah. Sebaiknya kau pulang saja duluan. Aku bisa berjalan sendiri ke rumah Neon."

Killua mengkerutkan dahinya dan bertanya, "Bukankah kau bisa meminjam piyama Neon?"

"Jangan bercanda. Aku tidak akan pernah mau menggunakan piyama pink dan penuh beruang itu. Akan terasa lebih nyaman bila aku menggunakan pakaianku sendiri," Balas Kurapika sambil tertawa, "Tapi terima kasih untuk tumpangannya. Aku jadi bisa menghemat waktuku."

"Sama-sama. Kalau kau membutuhkan bantuanku, kau bisa langsung menghubungi nomor ponselku."

Killua tersenyum lalu memasuki mobilnya. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya kemudian langsung menjalankan mobilnya. Kurapika memperhatikan mobil sport berwarna merah marun itu menghilang di belokan jalan. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan ponselnya yang belum sempat ia aktifkan. Gadis itu lalu merogoh sakunya kemudian menyalakan ponselnya. Tidak beberapa lama berselang, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Halo?"

"Kau dimana? Ini aku."

"Ku-kuroro? Suaramu terdengar aneh di telepon," Balas Kurapika. Gadis itu kemudian menoleh kekiri dan kekanan untuk menyebutkan lokasinya kepada Kuroro, "Aku sedang berada di-"

"Tunggu di sana. Aku akan menjemputmu."

Kurapika menatap layar ponselnya dengan bingung. Tunggu. Bagaimana Kuroro bisa tahu lokasinya sekarang? Kurapika lalu memutuskan untuk melupakan pemikiran-pemikiran itu dan berpikir apakah ia harus menunggu di toko atau harus menunggu di luar. Pemikiran itu buyar ketika sebuat mobil sedan berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Kurapika membungkukkan sedikit badannya ketika kaca mobil itu diturunkan. Ia dapat melihat Kuroro menggunakan kaca mata berwarna gelap dan duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Kuroro membalas tatapan Kurapika. Baru saja mulutnya ingin meminta Kurapika untuk langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya, namun terhenti ketika ia teringat dengan kejadian yang ia saksikan beberapa saat yang lalu. Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu turun dari mobilnya kemudian berjalan memutar untuk membukakan pintu bagi Kurapika. Setelah gadis itu masuk, Kuroro segera menutup pintu lalu kembali duduk di balik kemudi.

"Kau tidak perlu membukakan pintu untukku. Seperti perempuan saja," Kata Kurapika memecahkan keheningan di mobil itu.

"Kau memang wanita."

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau aku sedang berada di sana?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Insting," Jawab Kuroro singkat.

Kurapika mulai menyadari bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dari Kuroro. Apa ada yang salah? Apa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Kuroro kerepotan? Setelah berpikir dengan matang, akhirnya Kurapika memutuskan untuk bertanya, "Apa ada yang salah Kuroro?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Antarkan saja aku pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku? Kau kenapa?" Tanya Kurapika sekali lagi. Emosinya mulai memuncak.

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

Kurapika terdiam. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Lagi pula rasanya dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun. Memang sebaiknya dia tidak ikut campur dalam masalah Kuroro. Mungkin saja Kuroro sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain.

-OoO-

Kuroro melihat jam tangannya sekali lagi. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga lewat dua puluh menit namun Shalnark belum juga muncul. Rasa kesal mulai ia rasakan. Pemuda itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu masuk ketika ia mendengar bunyi lonceng kafe. Ia menatap sinis pemuda berambut coklat yang memasuki kafe itu dengan senyum lebar.

"Kau terlambat dua puluh menit," Ujar Kuroro sambil berpura-pura mengecek kembali jam tangannya.

"Maafkan aku. Tapi senang melihatmu kembali ke kota ini," Kata Shalnark sambil tersenyum. Ia kemudian memanggil pelayan lalu menyebutkan pesanannya.

"Kau terlambat di kotamu sendiri. Kau tahu aku harus menempuh perjalanan dua jam untuk sampai ke kota ini," Gerutu Kuroro sambil menyeruput kopi hangatnya.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf Kuroro. Jadi, bagaimana sekolah barumu? Apa di sana kau masih tetap bisa berlatih judo? Apa kau sudah bisa menemukan suasana barumu?" Tanya Shalnark bertubi-tubi.

"Sekolahku menarik, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa berlatih judo di sana. Sebenarnya aku berbohong padamu waktu itu. Aku bukannya ingin mencari suasana baru, aku ingin mencari seseorang."

"Seseorang? Seorang Kuroro Lucifer memiliki seseorang yang spesial? Ayolah, jangan menipuku lagi. Itu mustahil."

"Ya, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Aku sudah menemukan gadis itu. Aku hanya kecewa dengan diriku sendiri. Seharusnya aku bisa menemukannya lebih cepat."

Shalnark mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya kemudian meminum jusnya sedikit. Ia lalu mengerutkan kening lalu kembali menatap Kuroro, "Kau terlambat? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Dia masih tomboy seperti dulu. Aku tidak menyangka ternyata dia sudah punya kekasih."

Shalnark tidak dapat menahan tawanya ketika mendengar pernyataan Kuroro. Tawanya menggema di kafe itu. Mungkinkah ini sisi adalah lembut Kuroro yang selama ini dia tutupi? Yang ia ketahui selama ini adalah Kuroro Lucifer adalah seorang pemuda yang tegar dan cuek. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia membayangkan Kuroro akan menjadi seperti ini hanya karena seorang gadis tomboy, "Jadi, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau sudah terlambat sekarang."

"Aku tidak akan menyerah dan merusak janjiku sendiri. Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku."

Sekali lagi, Shalnark tidak dapat menahan tawanya, "Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke dojo. Mungkin judo bisa membantumu melupakan gadis itu untuk beberapa saat."

Kuroro menganggukkan kepalanya lalu segera meninggalkan kafe itu. Shalnark tersenyum geli kemudian mengikuti sahabatnya. Pemuda itu memasuki mobil kemudian memperhatikan wajah sahabatnya. Untuk pertama kalinya Shalnark melihat ekspresi Kuroro yang seperti ini.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Kini mereka sudah berada di dalam dojo dengan mengenakan pakaian judo masing-masing. Shalnark tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk tidak tertawa ketika melihat Kuroro yang sudah tampak tidak memiliki harapan hidup.

"Anggaplah aku adalah pemuda yang merebut gadismu itu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau sekarang dia ada di hadapanmu dan bertanding judo denganmu?" Tanya Shalnark kepada Kuroro. Pemuda itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan bersiap menerima setiap serangan dari Kuroro.

Kuroro tersenyum merendahkan kemudian memasang kuda-kudanya, "Jangan bercanda. Masih perlu seratus tahun bagimu untuk dapat mengalahkanku."

Shalnark membuka kakinya lebih lebar dan menekuk lututnya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja Kuroro dapat melumpuhkan Shalnark hanya dengan satu bantingan. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, Shalnark dengan cepat menggerakkan kaki kanan untuk maju sementara telapak tangan kiri disentuhkan ke lantai dan ia berguling ke depan. Pemuda itu memasang kuda-kudanya dalam posisi bertahan sementara Kuroro mulai melakukan serangan kepadanya lagi.

Shalnark sama sekali tidak berniat untuk membalas serangan pemuda itu. Yang dia lakukannya hanya menghindar dan bangkit kembali apabila Kuroro berhasil melakukan bantingannya. Peluh mulai mengucur dari pelipis mereka. Shalnark benar-benar melihat kesungguhan di mata Kuroro, 'Gadis itu pasti sangat berarti bagimu, Kuroro,' Batin Shalnark.

-OoO-

Kurapika merasa senang malam itu. Awalnya ia ingin menolak untuk menginap di rumah Neon-walaupun sesungguhnya dia sendiri yang membuat janji untuk menginap di rumah Neon lagi. Pertama dia tidak ingin dijadikan boneka yang bisa di dandani seenaknya oleh teman-temannya. Kedua dia takut merasa tersisihkan apabila teman-temannya sibuk membicarakan artis atau apapun yang berhubungan dengan kosmetik. Tapi setelah mereka bermain kartu bersama dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menggosipkan beberapa guru dan murid, Kurapika mulai merasa nyaman.

'Ah iya, ponselku,' Batin Kurapika. Gadis itu sama sekali belum menyentuh ponselnya sejak kemarin. Rasa khawatir mulai ia rasakan. Bagaimana kalau ibunya mencarinya? Bisa-bisa dia di marahi habis-habisan oleh ibunya. Ketika ia menyalakan ponselnya, ia terkejut melihat betapa banyaknya pesan yang masuk yang belum ia baca.

"Sepertinya si cengeng itu masih belum berubah sepenuhnya," Gumam Kurapika sambil tersenyum melihat isi pesannya.

-OoO-

"Capek?"

Mendengar suara yang sudah cukup familiar itu, Kurapika mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan Kuroro. Kurapika dengan cepat menyeka keringatnya menggunakan tangan kanannya kemudian tersenyum lebar, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak merasa capek."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata juga bisa bermain baseball. Menurutku itu salah satu olahraga yang cukup berat," Kata Kuroro, "Tapi kau bisa melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

"Tentu saja. Tapi aku pasti bisa melakukannya dengan lebih baik lagi kalau aku di lahirkan sebagai laki-laki."

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur di lahirkan sebagai perempuan," Kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum kemudian menambahkan, "Bagaimana dengan tawaranku tadi malam? Kau mau menemaniku?"

"Dengan gaun bodoh itu? Tidak. Aku tidak akan mau menggunakan pakaian dengan rok melambai-lambai itu," Tolak Kurapika dengan tegas.

"Aku akan menjemputmu malam ini, dan jangan khawatir dengan masalah pakaian. Aku sudah memikirkannya. Kau harus menggunakan pakaian yang sudah kukirimkan padamu."

Belum selesai Kurapika mencerna semua perkataan Kuroro, pemuda itu bangkit berdiri dan menatap Kurapika dalam. Karena gadis itu tetap tidak bergeming, Kuroro akhirnya meraih tangannya kemudian membuatnya menerima sebotol minuman dingin. Dengan secepat kilat Kurapika menarik kembali tangannya. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut karena tindakan pemuda itu.

Kuroro mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum lalu meletakkan minuman itu tepat di samping Kurapika, "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa nanti malam."

-OoO-

Kuroro menatap Kurapika dengan takjub. Ternyata baju yang dia pilihkan benar-benar pas untuk Kurapika. Celana jeans pendek dengan kemeja hitam tanpa lengan. Walaupun sederhana namun pakaian seperti itu dapat membuat Kurapika tampak seperti gadis yang sangat cantik.

"Ada yang kurang."

Kurapika mengerutkan keningnya heran, "Apa lagi yang kurang? Kau sudah membuatku tampak bodoh dengan pakaian ini."

Kuroro menarik tangan gadis itu kemudian mengajaknya duduk di ruang tengah. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan dua buah kotak berwarna dan membuka salah satu kotak yang berwarna lebih terang, "Tutup matamu."

"Apa? Jangan macam-macam!" Gerutu gadis itu. Namun gadis itu tetap mengikuti permintaan Kuroro. Di dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, apa yang akan Kuroro lakukan sebenarnya?

Kurapika merasakan sentuhan pada pipinya, kemudian berpindah pada keningnya. Setelah otaknya berhasil memahami apa yang sedang di lakukan oleh Kuroro, gadis itu menghela nafas namun tetap membiarkan Kuroro melakukan kegiatannya, "Kenapa kau mendandaniku? Aku tidak suka! Itu membuatku tampak seperti banci."

"Tenanglah sedikit. Kau akan melihat hasilnya nanti."

Setelah beberapa saat, Kurapika merasakan sentuhan lembut di bibirnya. Kurapika meyakini itu sebagai lipstik atau sejenisnya. Pengetahuannya akan peralatan-peralatan kosmetik memang sangat minim. Gadis itu kemudian membuka matanya pelan-pelan setelah mendapatkan instruksi dari Kuroro.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Kuroro. Pemuda itu tersenyum puas melihat hasil karyanya yang bisa di kategorikan sempurnya itu.

Kurapika memandang pantulan dirinya setengah tidak percaya. Walaupun hanya dengan bedak dan lipstik tipis, namun sudah dapat merubah dirinya. Benarkah pantulan ini adalah dirinya? Kenapa gadis itu tampak cantik?

"Lumayan. Tapi aku lebih suka diriku apa adanya," Dusta gadis itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus memakai sepatu ini untuk menyempurnakan kecantikanmu," Kata Kuroro sambil mengeluarkan sepasang sepatu dari kotak lainnya.

-OoO-

Kurapika menggandeng dengan erat tangan Kuroro. Sulit baginya untuk berjalan dengan high heels seperti ini. Rasanya ini bukan dirinya sendiri. Andai dia terlahir sebagai laki-laki, dia tidak mungkin harus menderita seperti ini. Memakai sepatu yang menyakitkan kaki, juga riasan yang tidak nyaman.

"Kuroro, kapan pesta ini berakhir? Aku sudah tidak tahan."

"Kita baru saja hadir. Apa kakimu terasa sakit? Kalau begitu kau bisa duduk dulu."

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Kurapika langsung duduk dan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Kuroro tersenyum lembut melihat gadis itu.

"Kau tunggu di sini. Aku akan mengambilkan minuman untukmu."

Kurapika memperhatikan gadis-gadis lain yang juga hadir di pesta itu. Dalam hati ia sangat takjub melihat gadis-gadis itu. Bagaimana caranya gadis-gadis itu tahan berdiri sambil menggunakan high heels seperti itu. Ia lalu membandingkan high heels yang ia kenakan dengan high heels yang digunakan oleh gadis-gadis itu, 'Punyaku jauh lebih pendek,' Pikir Kurapika.

"Kau tampak sangat cantik, Kurapika."

Kurapika memalingkan wajahnya untuk menemukan asal suara, "Killua? Ternyata kau juga datang."

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Lihat dirimu. Kau benar-benar berubah. Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padamu?"

"Paksaan teman. Kau tidak perlu terlalu memperhatikannya. Lagi pula aku juga merasa tidak begitu cocok dengan pakaian seperti ini."

-OoO-

Kuroro berjalan meninggalkan Kurapika menuju ke meja yang berisi berbagai macam makanan dan minuman. Pemuda itu mengambil dua gelas champagne. Ketika ia menoleh, ia melihat pemuda berambut silver itu sedang duduk di samping Kurapika sambil tertawa sesekali. Rasa kekecewaan serasa menusuk jantungnya. Dengan langkah berat, pemuda itu meninggalkan ruangan pesta.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Whitypearl: Semoga konfliknya udh lebih terlihat disini *plak* xD Thanks reviewnya

Yellow dress: Thanks reviewnya, semoga kali ini kata-katanya lebih baik dan bisa mudah di mengerti. :D

Sends nggak tau mau curhat apa *plak* yg jelas, Sends ngemis review xD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Colors and Promises

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

Kurapika berdiri di depan pintu itu dengan cemberut. Matanya sesekali melirik ke lantai atas, berharap Neon atau Machi melihatnya agar pintu terkutuk yang ada di depannya bisa segera terbuka dan dia bisa masuk ke rumah itu. Kurapika kembali menekan-nekan bel rumah itu dengan kasar beberapa kali kemudian mendengus sebal. Menginap di rumah Machi memang bukan ide yang baik. Baru saja ia akan menendang pintu besi itu kalau saja Machi tidak dengan segera membukanya.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kakiku sudah mulai pegal berdiri di depan rumahmu," Protes Kurapika pada Machi.

"Maafkan aku. Neon dan aku harus mempersiapkan banyak hal sebelum membiarkanmu masuk."

"Apa? Jangan bilang kalian ingin menjebakku lagi."

Gadis pirang itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah sahabatnya dengan langkah gontai. Ia akan lebih memilih untuk berlari mengelilingi lapangan sepak bola dari pada harus berdiri dan menunggu di depan rumah Machi. Kurapika lalu melirik sekilas sahabatnya kemudian mendapatinya sedang tertawa.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian rencanakan? Benar-benar mencurigakan."

"Kau lupa? Hari ini peringatan awal persahabatan kita," Terang Machi sambil terus berjalan di depan Kurapika, "Jangan bilang kau juga melupakan perayaan penting kita ini."

Kurapika tersentak kaget, "Ah, maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar melupakannya. Tapi aku janji akan mengikuti acara dengan baik."

Kurapika melihat Machi tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa-apa Kurapika. Kami sudah tahu kau pasti akan melupakan hari ini."

Kurapika terdiam melihat senyum itu. Perasaan bersalah langsung membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Gadis itu mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu pelupa. Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan prestasi baik selama ini kalau dia sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat hal-hal kecil seperti ini? Lagi pula, ini bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya dia melupakan sesuatu yang menurutnya cukup penting. Kurapika lalu memegang gagang pintu kemudian memutarnya secara perlahan.

DOR!

Telinga Kurapika menangkap bunyi yang cukup keras. Ia melihat kertas-kertas berwarna-warni berjatuhan. Di tengah-tengah ruangan itu dia melihat Neon sedang duduk sambil memegang sebuah kue berbentuk bulat. Matanya terfokus pada lilin yang berada di atas kue tersebut. Sembilan? Sudah selama itukah mereka bersahabat selama ini? Waktu benar-benar berlalu dengan sangat cepat. Kurapika menatap kedua sahabatnya penuh rasa haru.

"I-ini?"

Machi menarik pergelangan tangan Kurapika agar gadis itu segeraa duduk mengelilingi kue itu. Gadis itu tersenyum seraya berkata, "Dalam hitungan ketiga, tiup lilinnya. Satu...Dua...Tiga..."

Secara bersama-sama mereka meniup lilin itu. Asap lilin itu perlahan-lahan menghilang. Mereka bertiga saling berpandangan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan sebenarnya. Dalam hati, Kurapika berdoa. Semoga kebersamaan ini tidak akan pernah berakhir. Selalu bersama dalam suka maupun duka.

"Nah, sekarang kami akan memberikan hukuman kepada orang yang sudah melupakan hari penting ini," Kata Neon sambil mengeluarkan kotak make up andalannya. Kurapika hanya memandang kotak itu dengan tatapan tidak suka. Namun, ia tidak dapat menghindar dari hukuman yang memang pantas ia terima.

"Baiklah, tapi sekali ini saja. Anggap saja ini hukuman untukku."

Neon dan Machi tertawa kemudian mulai memoleskan berbagai macam peralatan kosmetik di wajah Kurapika, "Ini memang hukuman untukmu, Kurapika."

Kurapika tersenyum tipis. Gadis itu merasakan polesan-polesan bedak di wajahnya. Ada pemikiran yang cukup mengganggunya. Entah mengapa gadis itu merasakan perbedaan di saat Machi dan Neon yang mendandaninya. Apa di tangan Kuroro terdapat kekuatan magis yang dapat membuat perasaan menjadi lebih nyaman? Ataukah mungkin itu memang hanya perasaannya saja.

-OoO-

Kurapika berjalan sendirian melewati gang itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dia merasakan takut, walaupun hanya sedikit. Gadis itu benar-benar menyesal telah menolak ajakan teman-temannya untuk pulang bersama dengan alasan bahwa rumahnya hanya beberapa blok dari kafe itu. Angin malam berhembus pelan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sendirian di malam hari seperti ini benar-benar menakutkan! Gadis itu mempercepat langkahnya, berharap ia bisa segera sampai di rumah.

Samar-samar gadis itu mendengar derap langkah kaki di belakangnya. Berdasarkan instingnya, sepertinya orangnya tidak banyak. Mungkin ia sendiri dapan menghabisi orang itu hanya dalam beberapa kali pukulan. Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menolehkan wajahnya. Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Merasa terus di ikuti, Kurapika lalu mempercepat langkahnya. Di luar dugaan, orang tersebut juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Ia mengutuk pilihannya sendiri untuk pulang berjalan kaki.

Kurapika mulai merasa panik. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain mencoba membela dirinya sendiri. Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan langsung membalikkan badannya. Secara refleks gadis itu langsung memukul dengan keras orang yang ada di belakangnya. Kurapika menendang orang itu sekali lagi begitu menyadari bahwa orang yang mengikutinya adalah seorang laki-laki.

"Hentikan! Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kata pemuda itu sambil berusaha melakukan pertahanan diri.

Mendengar suara itu Kurapika langsung menghentikan serangan-serangannya. Gadis itu melihat si pemuda membuka kacamata hitamnya, "Kuroro? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Kemana penguntit yang mengikutiku tadi?"

"Penguntit? Jangan bermimpi. Sejak tadi hanya aku yang berjalan di sini," Kata Kuroro sambil mengelus pelan pipinya yang terasa sakit oleh pukulan Kurapika, "Ya, maksudku hanya aku dan kau."

"Apa itu terasa sangat sakit?" Tanya Kurapika.

"Ya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini."

Kurapika tersenyum merendahkan kemudian berjalan mendekati Kuroro, "Maafkan aku, tapi itu sangat pantas di berikan untuk penguntit seperti dirimu."

"Siapa yang penguntit? Aku hanya mengikutimu saja. Ini sudah malam, dan kau juga pasti sudah tau risiko bila seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di malam hari," Balas Kuroro membela dirinya.

Kurapika tertegun sesaat mendengar pernyataan Kuroro. Mengikuti? Apa pemuda itu mengkhawatirkan dirinya? Lucu sekali. Baru pertama kalinya ada pemuda yang begitu memperhatikannya sampai seperti ini, "Terima kasih. Tapi seperti yang kau tahu, semua orang yang melihatku mungkin akan mengira kalau aku adalah lelaki."

"Tidak juga. Menurutku kau itu sangat manis."

Kurapika mulai merasa risih dengan pembicaraan ini, iapun dengan segera mengalihakan pembicaraan mereka, "A-apa kau sudah bisa beradaptasi dengan sekolah barumu?"

"Ya, sepertinya begitu. Maafkan aku, aku sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk merayumu tadi," Kata Kuroro sambil tersenyum menatap Kurapika, "Setidaknya hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan untuk membalas jasa-jasamu padaku dulu."

Kurapika terdiam kemudian membalikkan badannya. Gadis itu melanjutkan jalannya sambil menanggapi kalimat yang di lontarkan oleh Kuroro, "Kau tidak perlu membalas jasaku itu. Aku melakukannya untuk melindungi siapapun yang membutuhkan pertolonganku. Jadi sebaiknya kau pulang saja."

Gadis itu berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Kuroro di belakangnya. Setelah sampai ke rumahnya gadis itu segera masuk dan mengintip dari jendelanya. Ia sangat berharap bahwa ia tidak lagi melihat sosok Kuroro di sudut jalan itu. Perlahan-lahan tangannya membuka jendelanya dan mengintip ke luar. Ia membelalakkan matanya ketika ia masih dapat melihat sosok Kuroro di sana. Gadis itu menutup jendelanya cepat. Wajahnya mulai terasa panas.

'Betapa bodohnya pemuda itu,' Pikir Kurapika.

-OoO-

Matahari bersinar sangat cerah hari itu. Kuroro menatap bosan penjelasan gurunya. Pemuda itu membuka buku catatannya dan mulai menggambari buku catatannya. Pelajaran matematika memang bukan pelajaran yang di bencinya, hanya saja entah mengapa hari ini pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki keinginan untuk belajar. Pemuda itu mengelus pelan pipinya yang masih bengkak akibat pukulan Kurapika kemarin. Kekuatan gadis itu memang sungguh luar biasa. Sebenarnya Kuroro bisa dengan sangat mudah menghindar dari pukulan Kurapika itu, mengingat dia sendiri adalah pejudo tingkat atas yang kemampuannya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Namun entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menghindar ketika Kurapika memukulnya kemarin.

Pemuda itu tiba-tiba melihat kertas kecil yang sudah di remas sedemikian rupa di lemparkan tepat di hadapannya. Pemuda itu melirik ke kanan dan kekiri untuk mencari asal kertas itu. Matanya tertuju pada seorang gadis manis yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya. Dengan ragu Kuroro membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya, 'Ajakan kencan? Sama sekali tidak menarik.'

Pemuda itu kemudian mengambil pensilnya kemudian membalas pesan itu singkat. Pemuda itu menuliskan bahwa ia sudah memiliki janji dengan orang lain. Setelah meremas kertas itu, Kuroro melemparkannya kembali. Sungguh konyol! Kuroro memalingkan wajahnya ke jendela. Ia melihat sesosok gadis berambut pirang yang tidak asing baginya sedang di hukum beserta dua orang lainnya. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda itu tersenyum.

Kuroro dengan segera mengambil ponselnya lalu mengetikkan pesan singkat setelah itu ia langsung mengirimkannya. Pemuda itu kembali memperhatikan gurunya sambil sesekali melirik gadis berambut pirang yang sedang menjalani masa hukumannya.

-OoO-

Kurapika menurunkan ember yang ia junjung sedari tadi ketika merasakan getaran ponselnya. Ia membaca pesan itu kemudian tersenyum lembut. Gadis itu dengan segera membalas pesan itu kemudian menyimpan kembali ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Ia lalu kembali menjunjung embernya.

Neon dan Machi memperhatikan sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Namun tidak ada seorangpun yang berani bertanya pada Kurapika. Lagi pula, itu privasi Kurapika dan mereka sama sekali tidak berhak untuk mencampuri urusannya. Yang mereka inginkan cuma satu, yaitu segera terbebas dari hukuman mengerikan ini.

-OoO-

"Tunggu sebentar," Kata Kurapika dengan suara yang sedikit keras ketika mendengar pintu rumahnya di ketuk beberapa kali. Gadis itu mengambol dompet dan ponselnya kemudian dengan segera membuka pintu. Matanya langsung bertatapan dengan pemuda bermata onyx yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya.

"Hai," Sapa pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Pemuda itu memperhatikan Kurapika dari atas hingga ke bawah beberapa kali kemudian tersenyum simpul, "Lain kali kau harus mengajakku kalau kau mau pergi membeli baju. Seleramu benar-benar buruk."

Kurapika memperhatikan pakaiannya kembali. Sepertinya tidak ada yang salah. Jeans panjang berwarna biru dan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna merah, "Apa yang salah dengan pakaianku?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja pakaian itu membuatmu-" Kalimat Kuroro terhenti sesaat, "Tampak tidak manis."

"Baiklah, terserah katamu saja," Balas Kurapika cuek. Gadis itu menoleh ke kiri dan bertanya, "Kita mau kemana sebenarnya? Apa kita akan menggunakan mobilmu itu?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan membawamu ke sebuah restoran kecil di sudut jalan sana. Tidak jauh, jadi sebaiknya kita berjalan kaki saja."

Kurapika mengunci rumahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Kuroro, "Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan."

Kuroro melirik gadis yang berjalan di sampingnya itu sesekali. Senyum terukir di wajahnya yang tampan setiap kali ia melihat gadis itu. Pemuda itu tertunduk malu ketika Kurapika mendapati Kuroro sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?" Tanya Kurapika sambil menatap Kuroro yang masih berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau lucu," Kata pemuda itu, "Hati-hati dengan tiang di depanmu."

Kurapika berhenti tepat pada waktunya sebelum ia menabrak tiang itu dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan umum. Gadis itu kembali menatap Kuroro lalu tertawa lepas, "Aku melihatnya kok."

Kuroro tersenyum kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali berjalan dan Kurapika menyusulnya dari belakang.

-OoO-

Pikiran Kurapika mulai terganggu ketika menyadari bahwa Kuroro memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang salah dari dirinya? Ya, gadis itu mengakui kalau gaya berpakaiannya memang tidak sama seperti wanita pada umumnya. Tapi pakaian seperti ini membuatnya lebih nyaman, dan Kuroro pasti mengerti akan hal itu. Lantas hal apa lagi yang membuat pemuda itu terus meliriknya? Apa ada yang aneh di wajahnya? Ataukah jangan-jangan ada yang salah dengan kulit wajahnya. Tidak! Sejak kapan gadis itu pernah mempedulikan kulitnya?

Kurapika akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada Kuroro. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi tersebut, "Kenapa kau memperhatikanku seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau lucu," Kata pemuda itu, "Hati-hati dengan tiang di depanmu."

Kurapika dengan segera menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menghindari tiang tersebut. Ia merasakan perasaan yang aneh ketika pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa ia lucu. Gadis pirang itu merasakan wajahnya memanas. Sekali lagi ia merasa khawatir. Jangan sampai Kuroro melihat wajahnya yang memerah saat ini.

"Aku melihatnya kok," Dusta Kurapika. Ia berusaha meredam perasaan aneh yang mulai membuat wajahnya semakin memanas.

Kurapika melihat pemuda itu berjalan dengan cepat di depannya. Iapun segera melangkahkan kakinya lebih cepat untuk menyusul pemuda itu. Langkah Kurapika terhenti ketika ia melihat Kuroro menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali?" Tanya Kuroro sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Kurapika, "Ayo. Kita harus menyeberangi jalan ini. Jangan sampai terpisah."

Kurapika masih belum dapat mencerna apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Kuroro, namun dengan spontan ia menyambut uluran tangan pemuda itu. Kurapika merasakan rasa hangat menjalar dari genggaman tangan Kuroro. Ia merasakan wajahnya semakin memanas. Gawat!

"Apa ada yang salah? Kau sakit?" Tanya Kuroro.

"Ti-tidak."

Kurapika melihat Kuroro tersenyum, "Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, kita sudah sampai."

Kurapika memasuki restoran kecil itu kemudian tersenyum. Kedai makanan pedas? Ternyata Kuroro masih benar-benar ingat dengan makanan kesukaan Kurapika. Gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki restoran kecil itu sambil tersenyum. Gadis itu terkejut ketika menyadari bahwa Kuroro sama sekali belum melepaskan genggaman tangannya.

-OoO-

Kurapika terdiam di dalam mobil hitam itu. Entah mengapa lidahnya terasa kelu dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbincangkan dengan Kuroro. Sekali-sekali ia melirik pemuda yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya sambil tersenyum. Dia terus meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia memang tidak sepantasnya berbicara dengan orang yang sedang mengemudi. Namun apa daya Kurapika sendiri bukanlah orang yang bisa tahan dalam keadaan tenang seperti ini. Ia lalu mulai mencari bahan yang bisa ia perbincangkan dengan Kuroro, "Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau ada restoran kecil di ujung jalan dekat rumahku."

"Benarkah? Padahal restoran itu cukup terkenal di wilayah sekitar rumahmu. Aku melihatnya beberapa waktu yang lalu dan langsung berinisiatif untuk mengajakmu kesana."

Kurapika menganggukkan kepalanya kemudian kembali terdiam. Ia kembali berusaha mencari topik pembicaraan yang menarik namun tidak mendapatkan satupun. Ia kemudian teringat akan satu hal, "Kita mau kemana, Kuroro?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum kemudian menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu dengan lembut, "Kita akan membeli beberapa peralatan kosmetik untukmu. Atau mungkin kita perlu membeli beberapa pasang baju untukmu. Aku diberi mandat untuk mengubahmu menjadi gadis cantik."

Kurapika hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum. Pemuda di sampingnya betul-betul sakit jiwa! Paling tidak begitu pikiran Kurapika sampai ia memasuki sebuah toko yang terdapat di pusat kota. Toko itu berukuran cukup besar, dan nyaman. Gadis pirang itu mengikuti langkah Kuroro.

"Kau duduk di sini. Biar aku yang memilih baju untukmu," Perintah Kuroro pada Kurapika. Pemuda itu lalu berjalan menjauh dan mulai mencari baju yang dia anggap pas untuk Kurapika.

Gadis pirang itu mengamati Kuroro dari jauh. Pemuda itu tampak sangat serius memilihkan pakaian untuknya. Ia yakin Kuroro akan memilihkan pakaian yang tepat untuknya. Entah sejak kapan pandangannya terhadap pemuda itu berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Apakah mungkin karena genggaman di tangannya tadi? Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah pemuda itu. Tidak ada salahnya memilih pakaiannya sendiri bukan?

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Whitypearl: Udah di update. Hahaha soalnya Sends nggak kepikiran yang lain lagi selain Killua *plak*

Yellow dress: Thanks masukannya. Semoga chapter kali ini tidak mengecewakan anda lagi. Sekali lagi, makasih reviewnya :D

Kaoru Hiiyama: Thanks reviewnya, ini udh di update :)

Akhir kata, seperti yang sudah-sudah Sends ngemis review dari pembaca sekalian.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclimer: Yoshihiro Togashi

Title: Colors and Promises

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s),OOC

Gadis berambut pirang itu mendecakkan lidah dengan sebal sambil sesekali melirik jam tangan yang ia pakai. Seharusnya sekarang bus sudah berangkat menuju tempat darmawisata, namun kenyataannya teman-temannya pun belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Tangannya mengacak-ngacak tasnya dengan kasar lalu mengambil ponsel miliknya. Jemari tangannya menekan tombol ponsel dengan kasar hingga terdengar bunyi yang cukup keras.

Kurapika mematikan ponselnya kemudian meremas kedua tangannya dengan kuat. Betapa tidak adilnya dunia! Ia sudah rela datang tepat jam enam pagi sesuai perjanjian. Namun, teman-temannya tidak mau bekerja sama. Sepertinya hanya ia saja yang bersemangat untuk mengikuti darmawisata ini.

Ia mendesah lega setelah melihat mobil berwarna biru berhenti di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya Tuhan memberikan titik terang baginya. Gadis pirang itu menyipitkan matanya melihat seorang yang turun dari mobil. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat salah seorang temannya melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sekolah.

"Kemana teman-teman yang lainnya?" tanya gadis manis itu sambil meletakkan tas besarnya di dekat pintu. "Supirku benar-benar payah. Dia bahkan lupa kalau hari ini kita akan pergi berdarmawisata."

Kurapika tertawa mendengar ocehan temannya. Ya, ia tahu gadis itu. Hanya saja Kurapika tidak dekat dengannya. "Mungkin sebentar lagi teman-teman yang lainnya akan datang," jawab Kurapika dengan gaya khasnya yang tomboi.

"Apa celanaku tampak aneh? Kalau kepala sekolah melihat ini, aku pasti sudah diseret ke ruang konseling," kata gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak, itu bagus. Hanya saja mungkin terlalu pendek untuk dipakai berdarmawisata."

Gadis itu tersenyum kemudian mendesah sebal, "Jangan pedulikan celanaku, yang penting aku tidak harus dimasukkan ke ruangan terkutuk itu."

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanya kicau-kicau burung di pagi hari dan suara tukang kebun yang sedang memangkas tumbuhan-tumbuhan merambat yang ada di taman sekolah. Suasana pagi itu sangat tenang. Sayang sekali suasana seperti ini tidak bisa dinikmati setiap hari, mengingat Kurapika bukan tipe orang yang mau membuang waktunya di pagi hari hanya untuk mendengar suara cicit burung.

"Kurapika!"

Gadis itu menoleh dan melihat teman-temannya yang lain mulai berdatangan satu per satu. Ia merasa lega menyadari bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan berangkat secepatnya. Mata birunya juga melihat guru-guru pendamping mereka datang dengan membawa tas masing-masing.

Kurapika mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat Kuroro datang bersama teman-temannya. Ia menoleh pada gurunya kemudian bertanya, "Apa yang mereka lakukan? Kenapa mereka tudak memakai seragam?"

"Tentu saja mereka ikut. Darmawisata kali ini diusulkan oleh kelas mereka. Kelas kita hanya 'menumpang'," jawab gurunya sambil tersenyum licik, "Dengan begini uang kas kelas bisa dihemat banyak."

Saat itu juga, jantung Kurapika nyaris berhenti berdetak. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi?

-OoO-

Telinga Kurapika bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan kecil dari teman-teman perempuannya. Hanya orang tuli yang tidak dapat mendengar bisikan mengerikan itu. Hal lain yang membuat Kurapika semakin merasa tidak nyaman adalah, bisikan itu berisi berbagai pujian dan kekaguman kepada teman masa kecilnya-Kuroro.

"Dia tampan," gumam seorang gadis sambil terkekeh tidak jelas pada teman yang duduk tepat di sampingnya.

Kurapika hanya bisa menghela napas dengan sebal. Di mana-mana hanya terdengar bisikan mengenai Kuroro. Lagi pula kenapa Kuroro bisa tiba-tiba muncul di busnya? Seharusnya dia bergabung bersama teman-teman sekelasnya di bus satu. Ia berusaha berpikir positif.

'Mungkin bus satu sudah penuh,' batin Kurapika.

Merasa lelah dengan perjalanan yang cukup memakan waktu banyak ini, Kurapika menyandarkan kepalanya pada jendela kaca yang ada di samping kirinya. Gadis tomboy itu merasa sedikit malu kalau harus bersandar di pundak Machi, meskipun Machi adalah sahabatnya sendiri. Ia mendengar suara tawa tertahan dari Machi dan Neon. Suara itu tampak begitu kecil, dan Kurapika tidak mau tahu mengapa mereka tertawa seperti itu. Setelah menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran aneh karena tertawaan itu, Kurapika jatuh tertidur.

Ketika Kurapika membuka matanya Machi, Neon dan beberapa teman lainnya bersorak dengan gembira. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa teman-temannya bertingkah aneh seperti ini. "Ada apa ini?" tanya Kurapika seraya mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih terasa berat.

"Kau tampak jauh lebih cantik kalau sedang tertidur," kata Neon.

"Sebaiknya kau terus tertidur, Kurapika," timpal seorang gadis yang duduk di belakang Kurapika.

Gadis bermata biru itu tidak menggubris perkataan teman-temannya. Ia duduk dengan tegak, lalu melihat keluar jendela kaca. Tampaknya mereka masih jauh dari tempat darmawisata. Sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat hutan luas yang tampak menakutkan di mata Kurapika. Ia meraih tas kecilnya lalu mengambil snack yang ia bawa.

"Kau mau?" Kurapika menawarkan snack itu pada Machi.

Machi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Aku suka makanan pedas, tapi tidak sepedas yang kau suka."

Kurapika tertawa. Ia memasukkan snack itu kedalam mulutnya kemudian mengunyah snack itu. Setelah beberapa saat, Kurapika berhasil menghabiskan semua snack itu. Rasanya memang sangat pedas, dan Kurapika berharap snack itu tidak membuat bibirnya bengkak.

"Bibirmu memerah," komentar Machi saat melihat bibir Kurapika. "Kau bukan manusia! Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan snack super pedas itu sendirian?"

"Harus aku akui snack ini memang pedas, hanya saja dia tidak bisa membuatku takluk!" sahut Kurapika dengan bangga.

"Kurapika, kalau begitu mungkin ini bisa membuatmu takluk," ujar Neon sambil memperlihatkan ponselnya.

Kurapika mengambil ponsel itu lalu melihat foto seorang gadis di sana. Gadis itu bersandar di pundak Machi. Rambutnya pirang dan kulitnya putih bersih. Ia terdiam sesaat sebelum berteriak dengan kencang, "Sejak kapan aku berpose seperti ini!"

Sisi bus bagian depan menjadi ramai. Tawa teman-temannya menggelegar melihat tingkah Kurapika yang berteriak dengan keras melihat fotonya saat sedang tertidur. Kurapika berusaha berdiri untuk merebut kembali ponsel Neon. Ia berjuang untuk menghapus foto memalukan itu. Sayang sekali beberapa gadis lainnya ikut mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memperlihatkan foto yang sama.

"Foto ini mengagumkan, Kurapika," kata Machi. "Dengan begini orang-orang akan tahu sisi cantikmu."

"Diam! Foto itu memalukan!"

"Kalau foto ini memalukan seperti katamu, foto ini tidak akan berhasil lolos seleksi untuk di masukkan dalam website sekolah."

"APA?!" teriak Kurapika. Ia merasa lemas mendengar kalimat website sekolah.

-OoO-

Begitu sampai di tempat darmawisata, semua orang langsung mengambil tas masing-masing untuk dibawa ke kamar. Kurapika berjalan berdampingan dengan Machi dan Neon. Tentu saja mereka sekamar dalam darmawisata kali ini. Mereka sudah tidak pernah terpisahkan lagi, seperti saudara sendiri.

"Untung saja kali ini kita diperbolehkan memilih teman kamar sendiri," kata Neon dengan senyuman.

"Ya, benar sekali. Aku juga suka seperti ini," timpal Kurapika. "Dengan begini aku bisa bebas mencekik kalian saat tertidur untuk membalas perbuatan kalian tadi."

Mereka bertiga tertawa. Setelah sampai ke kamar mereka segera bergegas meletakkan barang-barang lalu berkumpul di aula. Pengarahan awal memang menjadi hal yang wajib diikuti, dan Kurapika tidak mau melewatkan pengarahan ini. Dalam hati ia berharap agar bisa segera mempelajari banyak hal di pantai ini.

Kurapika tertunduk ketika tatapan matanya bertemu dengan Kuroro. Entah mengapa hari ini ia tidak berminat untuk berbicara dengan Kuroro hari ini. Setelah duduk di tempatnya, ia mendengarkan pengarahan dengan baik. Kurapika benar-benar tidak sabar untuk darmawisata kali ini.

Tanpa terasa, pengarahan sudah selesai, kini mereka sudah harus bergabung bersama kelompok masing-masing untuk mencari informasi di pantai ini. Dewi Fortuna tampaknya sedang tidak berpihak pada Kurapika. Kini ia harus sekelompok dengan Kuroro.

"Kita berjumpa lagi Kurapika," sapa Kuroro sambil berjalan di samping gadis pirang itu. "Apa kau sudah pernah menyelam di laut sebelumnya?"

Kurapika menggeleng, "Tidak. Kau pernah?"

"Ya, pernah sekali," jawab Kuroro. "Jangan pernah membuka mulutmu atau kau akan meminum air asin itu."

Gadis pirang itu mengangguk, "Terima kasih."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Kurapika mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bersikap jahat pada Kuroro. Tidak sepantasnya ia menjawab Kuroro dengan cara seperti itu. Kurapika memperhatikan teman-teman sekelompoknya. 'Ada yang aneh,' pikir Kurapika.

Kurapika menoleh dan menatap Kuroro, "Kenapa semua membawa peralatan aneh? Sementara aku tidak membawa apa-apa."

"Aku juga tidak membawa peralatan aneh."

"Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Kau membawa handuk, tentu saja itu termasuk peralatan aneh," ujar Kurapika lagi.

Kuroro tertawa sambil melirik handuk yang ia bawa, "Ini untuk berjaga-jaga saja."

"Oh, begitu," balas Kurapika. Sekali lagi ia merasa menjawab kalimat Kuroro dengan cara yang tidak pantas.

Kuroro dan Kurapika tidak berbicara satu sama lain lagi sampai mereka sampai ke perahu yang akan membawa mereka melihat terumbu karang.

Kurapika sedikit kesulitan saat hendak naik ke atas perahu. Dengan segera Kuroro membantu Kurapika untuk naik ke perahu itu. Hal itu membuat gadis-gadis yang juga sekelompok dengan Kurapika hanya mampu mengurut dada karena iri melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

Seakan tersadar dengan tatapan iri dari beberapa teman-temannya, Kurapika memilih untuk menjaga jarang dengan Kuroro. Ia tahu kedekatannya dengan Kuroro dapat membawa petaka bagi dirinya sendiri. Kurapika lalu duduk di bagian kiri kapal. Ia melirik Kuroro yang berdiri di dekat seorang bapak yang akan membawa mereka. Kurapika melihat pemuda itu mempersilahkan gadis lain duduk di tempat yang seharusnya adalah milik Kuroro.

'Kau tidak boleh merasa iri, Kurapika,' batin Kurapika menjerit. 'Kuroro hanya teman masa kecilmu!'

Perasaan gadis itu mulai tidak enak. Sepertinya ia mabuk laut. Kurapika menutup matanya agar mabuk lautnya bisa hilang. Sayang sekali usahanya gagal. Bahkan rasa mualnya semakin bertambah. Kurapika mencoba untuk menahan napasnya agar bisa menahan rasa mualnya, namun usahanya ini juga gagal.

"Pakai ini."

Kurapika membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia melihat pemuda berambut hitam pekat menyodorkan obat padanya. Botolnya kecil namun Kurapika yakin obat itu bisa membantu mengatasi rasa mualnya. Kurapika mengangguk dan langsung meminum obat itu. Rasanya sedikit pahit namun benar-benar berguna untuknya. Rasa mualnya berangsur-angsur menghilang.

Setelah rasa mualnya hilang, perahu berhenti. Kurapika sudah tidak dapat melihat pantai lagi dari sini.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan langsung menyelam dan melihat terumbu karang yang ada di bawah sana. Silahkan mengambil peralatan di sini," kata seorang bapak sambil menunjukkan kotak berwarna abu-abu.

Kurapika mengambil peralatan-peralatan menyelam kemudian langsung menyelam. Ia begitu terpukau melihat keindahan terumbu karang yang ia lihat saat ini. Ia sudah sering melihat terumbu karang, namun ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia melihat terumbu karang secara langsung. Secara tidak sadar Kurapika tersenyum melihat bentuk-bentuk terumbu karang yang begitu unik. Rasa asin air laut langsung terasa di lidahnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak menyadari kebodohannya itu, namun Kurapika berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Kurapika melihat sekelompok ikan berenang di sekitar terumbu karang itu. Baru saja ia ingin menikmati pemandangan terumbu karang di tempat yang lain, ia mendengar panggilan dari kapal. Dengan segera Kurapika kembali ke kapal. Begitu selesai mengembalikan peralatan menyelamnya, Kurapika menyadari kalau ia menyelam dengan kaos putih. Semburat merah tipis terlihat di wajahnya.

"Dasar ceroboh."

Kurapika menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat ia kenali.

"Untung saja aku membawa handuk ini," kata Kuroro sambil memberikan handuk miliknya. "Pakai ini. Kalau tidak orang-orang bisa melihatnya."

Kurapika merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kali ini bukan karena malu. Namun karena Kuroro memberikan handuk itu kepadanya. Ia bersyukur Kuroro bergabung bersama kelompoknya. Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna masih berpihak padanya hari ini.

-OoO-

Kurapika keluar dari kamarnya diam-diam. Sepertinya ia terkena insomnia. Gadis itu meninggalkan kamar dan berjalan mengelilingi penginapan mereka. Lampu-lampu tertata dengan rapi dan cahayanya yang remang-remang membuat suasananya semakin menarik. Ia baru saja menyadari kalau tempat ini jauh lebih indah bila dilihat di malam hari. Andai saja Neon dan Machi belum tidur, mereka pasti akan menghabiskan waktu untung memotret tempat ini.

Kurapika mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat bintang-bintang bertebaran di langit. Dengan terpaksa ia harus mengurungkan niatnya memandangi bintang-bintang karena secara tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Kurapika jatuh terduduk.

"Maafkan aku," kata seorang pemuda seraya membantu Kurapika untuk berdiri kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa," balas Kurapika.

"Kenapa kau tidak tidur? Ini sudah malam," kata pemuda itu lagi.

Baru saja Kurapika ingin menjawab, seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

"Karena dia tidak mengantuk. Lalu kau sendiri sedang apa berjalan malam-malam di wilayah penginapan wanita?"

Kuroro melihat pemuda itu terperanjat melihatnya lalu segera meminta maaf dan pergi secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan kemudian berkata kepada Kurapika, "Lalu kenapa gadis ceroboh ini bisa berkeliaran malam-malam sendirian?"

Kurapika menyipitkan matanya sambil menatap onyx Kuroro, "Kau sendiri kenapa berada di wilayah penginapan wanita?"

Kuroro tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kurapika menjadi kebingungan dibuatnya. Setelah bisa mengendalikan dirinya, Kuroro menjawab, "Atas perintah dari langit aku berada di sini. Katanya aku harus membantu seorang gadis ceroboh."

Kurapika mendecakkan lidahnya sebal, "Baiklah, kalau begitu terima kasih orang yang diutus dari langit."

"Ayo kita jalan-jalan ke pantai," ajak Kuroro sambil menarik tangan Kurapika dengan seenaknya. "Banyak kepiting di malam hari seperti ini."

Kali ini Kurapika terpaksa mengikuti Kuroro. Bukan karena ia merasa harus berterima kasih, tapi karena ia berpikir kalau ia jadi punya kegiatan sambil menunggu matanya terasa berat. Setelah sampai ke pantai, Kurapika melihat Kuroro mulai berlari sambil membawa senter besar untuk memulai pencarian kepitingnya.

"Lihat di sini ada banyak!" teriak Kuroro dari kejauhan.

Kurapik berlari mendekat lalu melihat kepiring kecil yang dipegang oleh Kuroro. Ukurannya sangat kecil. Kepiting kecil itu lebih terlihat seperti laba-laba di mata Kurapika. Ingin rasanya ia meminta Kuroro untuk memusnahkan kepiting itu. Namun ia sadar, kepiting bukanlah laba-laba. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai mencari kepiting," ujar Kurapika dengan bersemangat.

Kuroro memberikan senter lain kepada Kurapika dan pencarian mereka pun dimulai. Mereka mengumpulkan kepiting-kepiting kecil itu pada sebuah wajah berbentuk kerucut yang ditancapkan pada tanah. Setelah beberapa lama, mereka berdua mulai merasa kelelahan. Pencarian kepiting ini ternyata tidak seburuk yang Kurapika pikirkan sebelumnya.

Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan wadah kerucut dihadapan mereka. Kurapika merasa sedikit takut melihat kepiting-kepiting kecil tersebut yang semakin mirip dengan laba-laba. Kuroro menyadari hal itu kemudian mulai tertawa.

"Kau mau aku membuang semua laba-laba ini?" tanya Kuroro sambil menunjuk pada kepiting-kepiting kecil yang sudah mereka kumpulkan.

Kurapika mengangguk, "Terserah maumu saja."

Kuroro tahu Kurapika sangat takut dengan laba-laba. Tidak dapat ia pungkiri, kepiting-kepiting kecil ini memang mirip dengan laba-laba. Ia sangat yakin Kurapika memaksakan dirinya untuk menangkap kepiting-kepiting ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kepiting ini kita bakar?" tanya Kuroro lagi.

Kurapika membelalakkan matanya, "Kau mau memakan laba-laba ini? Tidak terima kasih."

Kuroro tersenyum. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. "Kita akan memakan yang ini."

Kurapika melihat kepiting besar di tangan Kuroro. Satu pertanyaan yang terlintas di kepala Kurapika saat itu-Dari mana Kuroro mendapatkan monster besar itu.

"Aku sudah membawa korek api dan aku juga sudah mencari kayu bakar tadi," kata Kuroro sambil menyusuk kayu-kayu itu dan membakarnya. "Kupikir tadinya kau tidak bisa tidur karena kelaparan."

Banyak sekali kebaikan yang diberikan oleh Kuroro hari ini. Kurapika tersenyum lembut mengingat kebaikan-kebaikan yang sudah dilakukan oleh Kuroro hari ini. Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Kuroro sudah selesai memanggang kepiting besar itu. Selama itukah ia melamuni kebaikan Kuroro?

"Silahkan dimakan," kata Kuroro sambil memberikan kepiting itu kepada Kurapika.

"Kau makan saja dulu. Aku tidak tahu harus memakannya dari mana."

"Betul juga katamu," Kuroro lalu mengambil batu besar dan memukul cangkang kepiting yang keras itu. "Nah sekarang sudah bisa dimakan."

Kurapika menerima kepiting itu dengan ragu. Setelah didesak oleh Kuroro akhirnya Kurapika bersedia memakan kepiting itu.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Kurapika.

Kuroro menggeleng, "Kau makan saja. Aku hanya mau memakan kepiting itu kalau disuapi olehmu."

Ternyata candaan Kuroro memiliki pengaruh yang cukup besar. Kurapika terdiam dan berhenti memakan kepitingnya. Ingin rasanya Kuroro menarik kata-katanya kembali. Sayang, kata-katanya tidak bisa ia tarik kembali. Kuroor terkejut ketika Kurapika benar-benar menyuapkan kepiting itu kepadanya.

Kuroro menerima kepiting itu dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk. Ia tidak tahu harus merasa senang, takut, atau malah sedih. Yang ia tahu ia tidak bisa menolak Kurapika saat itu. "Aku baru percaya kalau bersedih dengan orang yang tepat lebih baik dari pada berbahagia dengan orang yang salah," gumam Kuroro tanpa sadar.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang bersedih?" tanya Kurapika sambil mengernyit.

Kuroro menjadi salah tingkah. "Bu-bukan seperti itu hanya saja aku mengatakan... Maksudku, menyenangkan rasanya bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu seperti ini."

Kuroro melihat Kurapika tertawa. "Aku bisa mengantarmu kembali kalau kau memang sudah mengantuk."

"Aku akan kembali sekarang," kata Kurapika.

Gadis itu melangkah kembali ke kamarnya diiikuti oleh Kuroro di belakangnya. Kurapika berbalik menatap Kuroro sebelum memasuki kamarnya. "Selamat malam, Kuroro."

"Selamat malam, Kurapika."

Kurapika menutup pintu kamarnya pelan-pelan agar tidak mengganggu teman-temannya. Ia bersandar di balik pintu sambil memegangi wajahnya. Wajahnya terasa panas, dan ini bukan pertanda baik. Ia berjalan pelan dan mengintip dari jendela. Batapa terkejutnya Kurapika melihat Kuroro masih berdiri di depan kamarnya. Dengan cepat Kurapika kembali menjumpai Kuroro.

"Kenapa kau tidak segera kembali? Kau harus cukup istirahat."

Mata Kurapika melihat senyum mengembang di wajah Kuroro. Entah mengapa senyuman itu tampak sangat memesona baginya. Kurapika melihat Kuroro berjalan mendekat kepadanya dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat. Kurapika lalu membalas pelukan Kuroro dengan ragu. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat cepat, dan Kurapika yakin Kuroro bisa merasakan debaran jantungnya itu.

Tubuh Kurapika terasa panas. Apakah memeluk seseorang akan terasa seperti ini? Kurapika merasakan tubuh Kuroro semakin berat dan akhirnya pemuda itu jatuh menindih Kurapika. Gadis itu berusaha mendorong tubuh Kuroro namun pemuda itu tidak bergeming.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak pemuda yang menabrak Kurapika beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Tolong aku. Tiba-tiba saja ia terjatuh," kata Kurapika.

"Sudah kuduga dari tadi. Aku yakin dia demam! Pasti karena masuk angin saat melihat terumbu karang tadi," ujar pemuda itu sambil membantu Kurapika. "Karena itulah aku mengikutinya tadi. Tapi aku kehilangan jejaknya dan selanjutnya tidak sengaja menabrakmu."

Mulut Kurapika terngaga. Pantas saja pelukan Kuroro terasa sangat hangat. Ternyata pemuda itu demam. Lebih buruknya lagi, Kuroro demam karena Kurapika. Malam itu mata Kurapika tidak bisa terlelap. Pikirannya terus tertuju pada Kuroro. Ia berdoa semoga ia tidak benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

Whitypearl: ini sdh di update hahaha xD Thanks Reviewnya

October Lynx: Thanks reviewnya :D

Yellow Dress: Thanks masukannya, semoga chapter kali ini lebih baik dari chapter sebelumnya. :D

Kay Lucyifnyix: Thanks reviewnya. Ini murni fiksi belaka, jika terdapat kesamaan nama(?) Dsb harap di *Dibekap Kay* xD

Hana-1emptyflower: thanks reviewnya :D


	5. Chapter 5

Disclimer: Yosihiro Togashi

Title: Colors and promises

Story by: Sends

Genre: Romance

Rated: T

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s), OOC.

Lorong sekolah dipenuhi dengan suara berisik para murid di pagi hari. Beberapa di antara mereka tertawa-tawa. Sebagian besar sedang membahas bazar besar yang akan diselenggarakan oleh sekolah dari hasil kerja sama dengan berbagai pihak.

"Aku pasti ikut bersala ayahku. Padahal bazar kali ini adalah event terbesar sekolah sepanjang sejarah. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan ini."

"Katakan pada ayahmu kalau kau sangat ingin mengikuti event ini. Bagaimana menurut pendapatmu, Kurapika?"

Gadis pirang itu tersentak. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali saat memandangi kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. "Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?"

Machi mendesah sebal. "Besok, bazar, Neon, pergi ke luar negeri, Machi, menjaga rumah sendirian. Apa itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu? Astaga Kurapika kemana saja kau? Dari tadi kami hanya membahas masalah ini."

"Apa ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, Kurapika? Kau bias menceritakannya pada kami," Neon menyela.

Kurapika menggeleng. Meski ia menyunggingkan senyuman, kedua sahabatnya tidak yakin kalau itu adalah sebuah senyum yang sebenarnya. Terlihat seperti sesuatu yang dipaksakan menurut mereka.

"Apa mimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Neon. "Atau kau tidak bisa tidur?"

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Mimpi buruk tidak akan pernah menggangguku. Hanya saja kali ini terasa ganjil," Kurapika menjawab.

Neon dan Machi saling berpandangan. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu Kurapika memang sedikit berubah. Sekeras apa pun usaha mereka, Kurapika sama sekali tidak ingin berbagi cerita sama sekali. Tapi sepertinya hari ini sudah cukup. Mereka harus tahu. Bagaimana pun juga Kurapika adalah bagian dari mereka.

Machi menepuk pundak Kurapika. "Ceritakan pada kami. Sebenarnya kau bermimpi apa?"

Raut wajah ragu menghiasi wajah Kurapika selama beberapa saat. "Baiklah. Sebenarnya ini sedikit aneh, tapi sudah beberapa hari ini aku memimpikan hal yang sama."

Iris biru gadis itu menerawang jauh. Mengingat kembali mimpi aneh yang menghantui malamnya beberapa waktu belakangan. "Ada sebuah rumah besar yang kosong. Begitu aku masuk kedalamnya, tiba-tiba sesuatu menyambar dengan cepat. Aku tidak yakin itu apa. Tapi yang pasti aku selalu terbangun setelah itu. "

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu khawatir? Ayolah, mimpi hanya bunga tidur."

"Aku memimpikan itu setiap malam. Yang lebih buruk dari itu, aku selalu terbangun karena ketakutan."

Suara bel menginterupsi percakapan mereka. "Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Mungkin itu hanya sebuah kebetulan."

-OoO—

Bazar tetap berlangsung keesokan harinya meski cuaca kurang begitu mendukung. Suara gemuruh dari langit terdengar beberapa kali. Memekakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Meski begitu, lapangan sekolah tetap ramai dengan kios-kios kecil dan para pengunjung bazar.

"Kau sendirian?"

Suara itu… Ya, Kurapika mengenal suara itu dengan sangat baik. Ia tersenyum sebelum menoleh. "Kuroro."

"Kemana teman-temanmu?"

Gadis itu menggeleng pelan. "Mereka tidak datang. Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Petir menyambar sekali lagi. Sontak, Kurapika menutup telinganya.

"Kau takut petir?" Kuroro bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita masuk saja? Kios-kios di dalam sekolah juga menarik."

Pemuda itu langsung menarik tangan Kurapika sebelum gadis itu memberikan persetujuan. Mungkin karena cuaca yang kurang mendukung, ataukah langit yang sedang 'beramah-tamah,' Kuroro merasa sangat gembira dan santai. Entah santai karena saat ini memang sedang bazar, atau ada alasan lain. Pemuda itu tidak ingin berpikir terlalu berat. Sangat merepotkan baginya. Satu hal, Kuroro ingin membawa Kurapika menjauhi lapangan sebelum hujan turun.

"Kurapika," panggil pemuda itu.

Gadis itu menoleh tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap Kuroro dengan kedua iris birunya yang bagaikan samudera. Menunggu pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Kuroro akhirnya menambahkan, "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu waktu itu. Aku sangat berterima kasih."

Kurapika cepa-cepat menggeleng. "Jangan berterima kasih kepadaku. Bukan aku yang menolongmu malam itu. Seharusnya aku meminta maaf kepadamu. Karena kecerobohanku, kau sampai sakit."

Pemuda itu mengangguk. "Permintaan maaf diterima."

Semburat merah langsung mewarnai wajah Kurapika saat melihat pemuda itu tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri kalau ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu. Ah, apa? Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Apa yang sudah ia pikirkan tadi? Tidak mungkin. Kalau ia memang menyukai pemuda itu, apa perasaannya akan berbalas? Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Jangan sampai ia berharap lebih. Jangan sampai.

Mereka berdua berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah. Dimulai dari ruang olahraga yang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah kasino kecil, setelah itu mereka mengunjungi kantin yang sudah berubah menjadi rumah hantu.

"Kau mau masuk?" Kuroro bertanya.

"Tidak, terima-"

"Astaga kita bertemu lagi di sini."

Kurapika dan Kuroro langsung berbalik mencari asal suara. Begitu mereka berbalik, merek melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak sedang melambai kearah mereka.

Kuroro awalnya sangat senang dan sangat bersyukur atas cuaca buruk hari ini. Karena dengan begitu ia jadi punya alas an lain untuk mengajak Kurapika berjalan-jalan. Tapi kini ia mulai mengutuki cuaca buruk. Kenapa pemuda berambut perak itu bisa muncul lagi di sini? Ada atau tidak hubungan Kurapika dengan Pemuda itu tetap membuat Kuroro benci melihat kehadiran pemuda itu. Seharusnya cuaca cerah. Dengan begitu Kuroro bisa mengajak Kurapika berjalan-jalan di luar. Tidak perlu bertemu dengan pemuda berambut perak yang satu ini.

"Kuroro, perkenalkan ini Killua," Kata Kurapika memperkenalkan Killua kepada pemuda bermata onyx itu.

Killua mengulurkan tangannya hendak menjabat tangan Kuroro. "Perkenalkan namaku Killua."

Kuroro mulai bergumul dalam hati. Pikirannya mulai kacau. Apa ia harus memperkenalkan diri pada musuh? Memperkenalkan diri kepada pihak musuh adalah langkah awal kekalahan. Tapi tidak memperkenalkan diri akan membuat kesan buruk bagi Kurapika. Kuroro semakin merasa nelangsa dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Akhirnya setelah mempertimbangkan semuanya masak-masak, Kuroro mengulurkan tangannya dan memperkenalkan dirinya kepada pemuda berambut perak di hadapannya. "Perkenalkan namaku Kuroro Lucifer."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kuroro," balas Killua. Ia langsung mengalihakn perhatiannya kembali kepada Kurapika. "Mungkin aku akan datang ke rumahmu besok. Kau pasti tidak sibuk, bukan?"

Kuroro menyanggah dengn cepat, "Maafkan Kurapika, tapi ia punya janji denganku besok."

Pemuda berambut perak itu tampak terkejut. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku akan datang lain hari. Aku ingin mengantar buku pesanan paman."

Apa? Paman? Kuroro mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Apa Killua memanggil ayah Kurapika sebagai paman? Astaga semua semakin tidak dapat dimengerti. Sedekat apa hubungan mereka? Apa Kuroro sudah sangat terlambat? Tapi Kurapika pernah berkata kalau ia tidak punya kekasih. Berarti Kuroro masih punya banyak kesempatan.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi," Kuroro berkata lagi. "Kami permisi."

Kurapika merasakan tangannya ditarik dengan cepat oleh Kuroro. Gadis itu menoleh menatap Killua kembali. "Kami pergi dulu."

Setelah mereka berada jauh dari Killua, Kurapika berhenti dan menatap Kuroro tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Janji apa?"

"Janji apa? Oh baiklah. Bagaimana kalau besok kita jalan-jalan?"

Kurapika terlihat kesal. Kuroro sadar itu. Namun ia tidak dapat membohongi perasaan iri saat melihat kedekatan Kurapika dengan pemuda bernama Killua itu. "Aku tidak suka dia."

"Siapa? Killua?" Nada suara Kurapika mulai meninggi.

"Siapa lagi?" pekik Kuroro tidak kalah sengit.

"Pasangan muda. Kenapa kalian bertengkar di sini? Apa kalian tidak ingin mencoba meramal nasib kalian di sini?"

Kurapika dan Kuroro menoleh bersamaan. Mereka melihat seorang kakek tua dengan senyum menakutkan sedang mengamati mereka. Kurapika merasa ragu.

"Ayolah, jangan khawatir. Untuk ramalan yang pertama gratis," kakek itu berkata lagi.

Kuroro menarik tangan Kurapika mendekati kakek itu. Ia menatap gadis itu lama sebelum kembali menatap kakek peramal. "Aku menyukai gadis ini. Apa mau kakek meramalkan apa aku sedang berbohong atau tidak."

Kakek itu berdiri sambil mengangkat sebuah botol besar. Kurapika dan Kuroro berdiri mematung menunggu apa yang sebenarnya akan dilakukan oleh kakek itu. Tiba-tiba saja pukulan keras mendarat di kepala Kuroro.

"Kenapa kakek jahat sekali? Padahal kami minta diramal," protes Kuroro.

"Anak bodoh. Aku meramal masa depan. Tidak meramal pernyataan cintamu tadi."

Kurapika tersenyum. Melihat wajah Kuroro yng semakin aneh, akhirnya gadis itu tidak kuasa menahan tawanya. "Maafkan Kuroro, kakek. Apa kakek bisa meramal masa depanku?"

Kakek itu mengajak Kurapika duduk disebuah kursi panjang. "Pilih salah satu gelas dan batu yang kau sukai."

Jemari Kurapika mulai bergerak memilih gelas dan batu yang ia sukai. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, ia memilih sebuah gelas berwarna putih dan memilih batu berbentuk bulat yang berukuran sedang. Kakek itu menerima batu dan gelas yang dipilih oleh Kurapika dan mulai memasukkan kedua benda itu satu per satu kedalam sebuah wadah kecil dengan api di bawahnya.

Retakan-retakan kecil mulai muncul pada gelas itu. Lama kelamaan retakan itu semakin banyak.

"Dewa, apa yang sedang terjadi dengan gadis ini?" kakek itu terlihat panik. "Ini pertanda buruk! Pulang dan lakukan ritual. Kau dikutuk! Pulang dan selamatkan nyawamu. Kau tidak perlu membayar apa-apa anakku. Kakek tidak pernah meminta bayaran atas ramalan buruk."

"Terima kasih kakek. Kami sangat menghargai ramalan kakek," Kuroro berkata. Pemuda itu menarik Kurapika dari tempat ramalan itu secepatnya. Ia mengamati ekspresi wajah Kurapika yang berbeda dari biasanya. Kurapika tampak ketakutan.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan mimpiku?" Kurapika bergumam.

Kurapika merasakan genggaman tangan yang hangat dari Kuroro. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menenangkannya. "Jangan takut. Kakek itu tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

Melihat ekspresi Kurapika masih belum berubah sama sekali, Kuroro menambahkan, "Jangan lupa kencan pertama kita besok. Aku menunggumu. Di restoran kecil yang waktu itu."

-OoO—

Gadis itu mengecek penampilannya berulang-ulang kali. Hari ini ia memoles wajahnya dengan bedak tipis. Jantungnya terasa berdegup dengan lebih kencang hari ini. Pipinya merona ketika mengingat pernyataan cinta Kuroro kemarin.

'Kuroro bodoh,' batinnya.

Kurapika menoleh melihat jam dinding kamarnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. "ASTAGA! Aku terlambat!"

-OoO—

Kuroro melirik jam tangannya. Kurapika terlambat. Pemuda itu tersenyum membayangkan Kurapika terlambat pada kencan pertamanya karena bingung dengan pakaian yang akan dia kenakan. Ah tidak. Mungkin gadis itu terlambat karena bingung dengan riasan wajahnya.

Kuroro meninggalkan kursinya dan masuk ke dalam toilet. Ia memandangi pantulan wajahnya di cermin. "Katakan padanya ia cantik dengan apa adanya dia. Tidak perlu bingung dengan riasan wajah atau pun pakaian sampai terlambat pada kencan pertama."

Pemuda itu menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Kuroro! Katakan kau ingin melindunginya selalu."

Kuroro menggeleng lagi. "Sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan."

Beberapa menit berlalu, pemuda itu keluar dari melirik jam tangannya lagi. Pukul satu siang. Kurapika sangat terlambat. Baru saja ia kembali ke tempat duduknya, ponselnya berdering.

"Halo," sapa Kuroro.

"Kuroro cepat kemari! Kurapika!"

"Siapa ini? Ada apa dengan Kurapika?" Kuroro mulai panik.

"Kurapika kecelakaan."

-OoO—

Kurapika membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Ia memegangi kepalanya. Tidak terasa sakit lagi.

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Gadis itu menoleh. Ia sekarang berada di sebuah ruangan yang tidak ia kenali. Ia melihat seseorang duduk di sebuah kursi besar. "Siapa kau? Apa kau dokter yang merawatku?"

"Aku adalah seseorang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu."

"Menyelamatkanku?" Kening Kurapika berkerut. "Tapi aku yakin mendengar suara ambulans tadi. Kau tidak mungkin orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Ya. Aku sudah menyelamatkanmu."

Orang itu melambaikan tangannya di udara. Sebuah gambar terlihat di sana. Bukan. Itu terlihat seperti video yang sangat dikenali oleh Kurapika.

"Itu mimpiku. Bagaimana caramu melakukannya?" gadis itu bertanya.

"Coba perhatikan dengan baik."

Kurapika memberikan perhatian seluruhnya kepada video itu. Ia tampak memasuki sebuah rumah yang sangat besar. Tiba-tiba sesuatu bergerak dengan sangat cepat dan menyambarnya. Hanya berselang beberapa detik setelah sesuatu itu menyambarnya, rumah itu hancur berkeping-keping setelah ribuan meteor menghujaninya.

"Itu menakukan," Kurapika merespon. "Jadi kau selalu menyelamatkanku dari meteor itu? Tapia pa maksudnya?"

Orang itu tersenyum. "Aku malaikat pelindungmu. Aku adalah malaikat pelindung berwarna putih. Sekarang tugaku sudah selesai. Aku ingin kau berjanji satu hal."

"Tugas apa? Apa aku memiliki malaikat pelindung lain?"

Kurapika menatap orang itu namun sama sekali tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya. Apa itu ekspresi sedih? Bahagia? Marah? Bangga? Ia tersenyum namun tidak terlihat senang. Ada ekspresi lain di wajah itu. Tapi I tidak dapt mengartikan ekspresi itu. Ia takut kalau-kalau ia salah mengartikan ekspresi itu.

"Kau tidak bisa menebak ekspresiku? Karena aku adalah malaikat putih. Aku hanya bisa menunjukkan warnaku saat aku memang sedang kau perlukan. Aku sudah melindungimu. Sekarang kembali lah. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk memberi warna bagi hidupnya."

"Siapa?"

"Berjanjilah kepadaku, Kurapika. Jangan sia-siakan pengorbananku untukmu. Kau diberi kesempatan untuk hidup sekali lagi. Dan memberi warna bagi kehidupan banyak orang."

-OoO—

"Kemari! Kurapika sudah sadar! Demi Tuhan ia sudah sadar!"

"Kurapika bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Teriakan-teriakan itu terdengar dengan jelas saat Kurapika membuka matanya. Ia mengamati sekelilingnya. "Aku di mana? Kemana Kuroro?"

Neon berkata dengan riang, "Kuroro? Dia keluar sebentar. Kami senang sekali, Kurapika. Akhirnya kau tersadar setelah tiga hari."

"Tiga hari?"

Machi menyela, "Tiga hari, Kurapika. Kami berpikir kami tidak dapat melihatmu lagi."

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Maafkan aku dan Terima kasih."

Pintu tiba-tiba terbuka. Kuroro muncul dari ambang pintu.

"Kuroro! Kurapika sudah sadar!" Teriak Neon.

Machi memincingkan matanya pada Neon.

"Oh, aku mengerti." Neon dan Machi meninggalkan ruangan. Membiarkan Kurapika dan Kuroro bersama.

Kurapika mulai membentuk senyum di wajahnya. "Hai. Lama tidak bertemu, Kuroro."

Pemuda itu mematung.

"Kau merasa bersalah?" Kurapika bertanya.

"A-aku…. Maaf… Seharusnya aku bisa melindungimu. Percayalah aku akan menjadi pelindungmu mulai dari sekarang. Itulah alas an mengapa aku bergabung dengan klub judo. Aku ingin bisa melindungimu."

"Kemarilah," Kurapika berkata. "Aku ingin menceritakan mimpiku selama tiga hari."

Pemuda itu mulai mendekat dengan ragu-ragu. Ia menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Kurapika. Menatap kedua iris matanya yang begitu menawan.

Kurapika mulai bercerita, "Aku bermimpi bertemu dengan seseorang. Ia memintaku berjanji untuk mewarnai kisah hidup banyak orang."

Kuroro masih tetap terdiam, namun tetap mendengarkan Kurapika dengan seksama.

Gadis itu meraih tangan Kuroro dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu, Kuroro. Mulai sekarang aku akan mewarnai hidupmu. Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia menjadi malaikat putihku."

THE END

A/n : Ahirnya fic ini selesai juga! Ampuni saya bila chapter terakhir menjadi fic yang paling jelek. Percayalah Sends membuat ini dengan sepenuh hati sampai jam 12 malam. Jadi sejelek apapun, ini berasal dari hati yang terdalam. Sends minta maaf atas keterlambatan dalam publish fic ini. Terima kasih sy ucapkan yang sebesar-besarnya untuk semua yang masih mau membaca fic ini.

Balasan review :

Hana-1emptyflower : Thanks reviewnya. Maaf updatenya kelamaan.

Natsu Hiru Chan : Ini sdh di update. Terima kasih reviewnya.

October Lynx : Thanks reviewnya. Maaf updatenya sangat terlambat. Semoga fic ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Bellissima-kirei : Maaf updatenya lambat ya. Thanks reviewnya.

Gaara Zaoldyeck Lucifer : Thanks reviewnya. Hahhaha.


End file.
